Operation: RETURN
by Fantastic Hufflepuff
Summary: Returning . English . Teammate. United . Right . Now. Sector V has gotten used to Numbuh 1 being away. But what will happen when a new threat forces them to team up once again?
1. Growing Up

A/N - I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door, or any of the characters, just this idea.

A few notes.

They never revealed Numbuh 74.239's name so I named him Ike.

And for anyone who has seen the videos for the GKND series to maybe happen, it will make sense while you read this to go watch them if you haven't already seen them. I advise you watch them.

Anyway, enjoy and leave a review letting me know what you think!

* * *

12 year old Abigail Lincoln had just gotten out of school when she decided to meet up with her fellow Kids Next Door operatives. But the thing was, the more she thought about it, they weren't really kids anymore. The worry struck her when they celebrated Numbuh 3's birthday last week.

Heck, Abby and her friends were maturing, yet they were almost always late and unprepared for missions now a days. Turning 13 must immediately make you feel like a teenager. Not that that they had to worry about that just yet. Now they had officially all turned 12 and had another year to think about it.

Being in the seventh grade didn't help at all, either. Now the gang had different classes from each other. Not to mention they had joined clubs and teams, with other 12 year olds going on 13 that actually shared their interests.

Hoagie P. Gilligan joined the chemistry club, the Junior Decathlon, and every science fair he could enter. He loved being able to show off how smart he was, all the while making new 2x4 technology. Also feeling satisfied that his newfound group of nerds genuinely liked and laughed at his corny jokes.

Wally, on the other hand, focused his energy in something more, well, energetic. Just after a few tryouts, he was named leader of the Gallagher Middle School soccer team. He felt proud of himself he could finally excel at something that didn't involve his brains. It wasn't a secret Wallabee Beatles had always wanted to feel in charge. If he couldn't be the leader of Sector V, then being the best at soccer was good enough for him. And always on the sidelines, cheering him on from the bleachers during afternoon games, was his close friend and teammate, Kuki Sanban.

The Rainbow Monkey loving girl, did enjoy watching her friend play his favorite sport. And in return, he reluctantly came to watch her star in the musicals the school put on. He tolerated all the sappy love songs, the cheesy dance numbers, and the terrible acting by everyone else, for Kuki. It was true, Kuki loved performing in theatre, so when she was told she was given the female lead in Grease, one of her favorite musicals of all time, she was incredibly happy. Because Kuki never invited Wally to the rehearsals, she relied on Abby and Hoagie, during opening night, to keep Wally almost chained to the wooden seat whenever she shared a scene with Ace, a kid who had a thing for Kuki, much to Wally's disgust. Of course Kuki knew how Wally felt about her, she was a lot of things, but she was no airhead.

For herself, Abby didn't want to feel pressured to be included. That just wasn't her, for she already had a group of people who already accepted her for who she was. She didn't want to have to start over with kids she didn't know.

Finally making her way to the enormous treehouse that was the headquarters for Sector V, it was also inside the house of her best friend and the former leader of Sector V, Nigel Uno, still known as Numbuh 1.

Their small group did have a bit of a rut after Numbuh 1 left for the mysterious Galactic Kids Next Door. Those few days they heard about the supposed "Splinter Cell", was just a cover up for the GKND. It also turned out the so called 'traitor' Chad, remained faithful to the Kids Next Door, had been working for them undercover to help prepare Numbuh 1 for becoming recruited to go into space.

Numbuh 2, 3, 4, and 5 didn't want Nigel to go, especially since Numbuh 74.239 told them they would never see Numbuh 1 ever again, but they knew it was an opportunity he couldn't pass. They narrowly escaped Fathers' rage, but not before saying goodbye to their space bound operative.

All of the memories that filled her head disappeared her mind as Abby knocked on the large, front door. She was greeted by Monty Uno a.k.a Numbuh Zero. But that adventure was just another memory. The grown man smiled down at the young girl as she smiled in return.

"Hey there, Mr. Uno. Mind if I come in?" she asked, already entering the living room.

He chuckled his normal heartwarming laugh and closed the front door. "Of course, my dear girl. Say! I've received another letter from Nigel. Tells us he loves the school, and he's already made the honor roll. I never expected anything less from him!" he said proudly.

"Well, when you write back, will you tell him I said hello?" asked Abby. She knew full well that during the few brief minutes Mr. and Mrs. Uno were recommissioned and remembered their times as KND operatives, Ike and his team informed them and Sector V that Numbuh 1 would be attending an elite, boys only boarding school in London, rather than telling his now decommissioned parents he was in space.

In doing so, Ike's job was to forge letters that looked as though they come from a Headmaster to at least make the cover story at most look believable. Nigel's parents of course, wouldn't remember this, so it was Sector V's job to go along with it.

"You got it!" answered Monty. "Now I'm sure you'll want to head on up to that treehouse of yours. I'm still not sure why we still have it."

Abby faked a smile, nodded, and began climbing the stairs. At the top step, she saw one of Nigel's baby pictures hanging on the wall. His mop top of brown hair covering his eyes.

Feeling herself about to tear up, Abby quick turned away from the picture and did her best to avoid staring at the others, and made her way into the heart of the treehouse.

Seeing as she had a few minutes to kill before the rest of the team got there, she threw her backpack on the couch in the middle of their headquarters, and walked to her room. As she lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling, thinking about what their mission would be, she pulled her signature red hat over her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

But sleep didn't come easily to Abby.

* * *

Once again, she had the same dream she's been having for days and days. Everytime, she could see Numbuh 1, standing in the middle of a platform in a darkened room, with a stand in front of him, appearing ready to take something. He looked the same, just older.

There were always parts of the dream she saw but never remembered, and a conversation took place, but a lot of what was being said were replaced with muffled voices. But the voices she did hear were cold and unfamiliar.

 _"It's ruled by adults,"._ Nigel.

 _"But my family is down there! Your family! Our friends!"._ Chad.

 _"The decision is Nigel Unos_." Unfamiliar.

Numbuh 1 took one of his boogers out of his nose. "GALACTIC KIDS NEXT DOOR, RULES!" he shouted, and put his booger into the machine in front of him.

* * *

That was always the moment Abby would wake up and never know what happened after Numbuh 1 inserted his DNA into that strange looking machine she never saw before.

She had waken in a cold sweat, frantically looking around her room. Everything was still as it was. But when she looked at the alarm clock on her nightstand that read 7:20 p.m, she figured she must have been asleep for a few hours.

Hearing the sound of the television in the living room, knowing her friends must be there, she got up, readjusted her hat and walked out to see them.

She never told them about the dream. She just couldn't explain to them what it meant, especially when she didn't know herself.

What did it mean? It couldn't be real could it?

It sure felt real.

Half of her wanted to believe it was just a dream. The other half of her couldn't shake off the feeling that is was possible whatever Nigel used his booger for could be really bad.

* * *

A/N - If you liked this remember to review, let me know what you think!


	2. Just Friends?

A/ N - Sorry it's been a while guys. Life has really been keeping me busy. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. And sorry if this story feels like it's going really slow. I wanted to try it without the fast pace I'm used to doing.

Remember to review to let me know what you think!

* * *

Numbuhs' 3 and 4 were indeed sitting on the couch watch television. A monster truck rally was on and Kuki couldn't help but smile as Wally cheered on the ginormous trucks smashing into each other. The show ended just as Abby sat next to Wally.

"Are you okay, Numbuh 5?", he asked in his Australian accent. As he stared at her, he must have sensed something was wrong.

"Yeah I'm fine. Numbuh 5 must of had something bad at lunch", she lied. But he didn't look as though he believed her. "So, no mission tonight?", she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Nope", piped up Kuki. "Since its Friday, everyone must want a day off".

"Ya don't hear me complaining about it", said Wally, as he leaned back to relax. When he lifted his arms up, the girls could smell his boyish odor coming off of him. They animatedly pretended to gag, hoping he'd get the hint he needed to shower. "Oh please! You try running around all day without breaking a sweat!". His last few words were cut off by how loud the girls were laughing.

Abby gasped for breath. "Whatever you say, Sport", she said as she regained herself, and looked around. "Where's Numbuh 2?".

"He's at the dorks house", said Wally, taking another sip of his soda. "They said they found out a way to mix peppers and wasabi to make a mega, hot, spice cannon. I'm planning on using it for our next mission".

Toby, Pete, and Benji were the kids Hoagie met during a science fair. Ever since Hoagie impressed them with his knowledge of Kids Next Door weaponry, and his brains in general, the four of them spent every Friday night in Benji's garage. His brother was once a KND operative, who has already been decommissioned. Though there were spare parts of his past weapons in storage. With Hoagie's brains and skill, they were busy making newer and better inventions to help all the members of the KND.

The television automatically switched programs and turned to Kuki's favorite show. Now instead of trucks destroying one another, the screen was filled with laughing, hugging, and very colorful Rainbow Monkeys. Wally sighed in exasperation.

"Oh great!", he exclaimed sarcastically, preparing for Kuki to squeal at the sight of them. But he watched her as her expression turned from happy to blank. She didn't even want to look at the screen. She immediately grabbed the remote from Wally and turned it off, much to her friends shock.

"What's up, Numbuh 3?", asked Abby.

"Yeah. You always wanna watch Rainbow Dorki-, I mean, Monkeys", said Wally, grateful he corrected himself. But Kuki remained watching her fingers as she fiddled with them.

Kuki sighed. "No thanks", she replied. Her teammates still needed to get used to her voice. It had once been very high and cheerful, but now had changed; not high or low, but somewhere in between. Her personality had also changed. She no longer got excited over the simplest things.

"Is something wrong?", asked Abby.

Kuki still refused to look at them. "No".

"Well, are _you_ okay?", asked Wally, unsure about how emotional girls could get as they got older.

"I'm fine guys, all right?", she said, her voice getting tense. "I just don't want to watch a stupid little kid show!".

"Okay, what is going on with you, girl?", demanded Abby, standing up and moving closer to Kuki.

Wally did the same. "Kuki, you've been acting weird ever since school started. Well, weirder than usual, I mean".

"It's nothing you guys have to worry about", said Kuki, her eyes glued to her hands.

Abby snapped her fingers. "So _something_ is wrong! You can tell us Numbuh 3. We're your friends".

Finally looking at the two of them, Kuki quickly wiped away tears that were running down her face. Abby and Wally looked at each other, not sure why she was crying.

"Friends?", Kuki sobbed.

"Yeah. What else would we be, Kuki?", he said, wondering why she would ever question if they were her friends.

Kuki scoffed and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "Friends?", she repeated. "Is that all you guys think we are?" she said, as she glared at them. And without another word, she pushed past them and headed towards her room.

"Uh, maybe you should go talk to her Numbuh 5", said Wally, still not sure what just happened.

"Numbuh 5 always talks to her Numbuh 4. How about you try it this time?".

This made Wally more uncomfortable than he already was. "What!? B-but, you're a girl! This is your area of expertise".

"Oh, come on, Sport. You know, its about time for you to, well, you know". The way she said this made Wally think she was trying to tell him something but not actually tell him.

"I-I d-don't know what you're talking about", he stuttered. Now really thinking he should go take that shower.

"Look Wally, soon enough you're gonna turn 13. And you know what that means", she gave him a minute for the truth to sink in. "Once you get decommissioned, you won't remember the Kids Next Door, our missions, Numbuh 2, me, or Numbuh 3. You don't wanna forget about Numbuh 3 before you tell her how you feel about her, right?".

He looked up at her. For the longest time, it wasn't really a secret how he felt about his teammate. He just never really had the guts to say it to her face.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Wally looked up at Abby and smirked at the look she was giving him.

"Ya know what Numbuh 5? I hope one day I can be as wise as you are", he said, meaning it.

She returned his smile and with one hand, rustled his mop top of blonde hair.

Abby and Wally never hugged each other, so they used other ways to show their affection for each other. Whether it was the secret handshake they shared, fist bumping, or just her messing up his hair, they liked that they could express their friendship this way.

Abby's watch suddenly beeped.

"Gotta go to the Moonbase. Numbuh 362 wants to talk with me".

"What for?".

"Don't know. Must be urgent if she wants to see me this time of night".

"Alright. See ya later?", said Wally.

"Sure thing", said Abby, giving him a thumbs up. She turned to go, but paused, and said over her shoulder, "And Numbuh 4? Remember what we talked about, okay?".

Without another word, she headed for the S.C.A.M.P.E.R, leaving Wally alone to decide if he should go talk to Kuki or go to his room.

* * *

A/N- Let me know what you think!


	3. What To Do

A/N - Heads up, on the Rainbow Monkey website, it shows mysterious pictures of animals. So that's why I made the Commander and Generals animals. Just so you guys know!

And also why wouldn't there be aliens in the GKND? So I added them.

P.s. If this seems kind of dark, that's because I thought it should be.

Remember to review, letting me know what you think! You can also PM me if you have questions, I'd love to answer them!

* * *

Somewhere in the dark void that was space, a million miles away from planet Earth, a gigantic spaceship was frozen.

For the residents on the ship were waiting in anticipation to see what the Galactic Kids Next Door leaders were going to decide about Earth inside the council room. Hundreds of children and aliens, waited outside the door to hear the verdict about the fate of Nigel Uno.

Edging their way to the front of the crowd was an 11 year old girl, and her 10 year old brother who gave a nervous twitch.

The children could hear nothing but muffled voices.

"I say we blast the traitor into deep space!", hissed General Hobbs. Being in charge of overseeing what goes on and off the ship, he wanted the honor of doing it himself.

"I second that. Uno cost us the best chance we had to blow up that ruin of a planet. But instead he froze the code module to stop us from using it! We may never have another chance like we did!", said General Corrick.

A tree sat opposite Corrick, who slammed the branch that was his arm onto the table, causing some of his leaves to fall onto the marble top. "No!", the tree shouted. "We can't get rid of him! If you recall, Numbuh 1's DNA is the same as Numbuh Zero's. The last time Zero's DNA was used was a long time ago. Not to mention that incident with Grandfather caused Numbuh Zero's booger to fry. But Numbuh 1's booger will surely work in the code module. We can't get rid of him."

General Corrick glared at the tree; his strong arms beginning to get tense. "You shut up! You were on Earth for so long, you could have gotten the kids' booger like that!", he snapped his fingers.

"True", said the tree. "But I had to gain the Kids Next Door's trust. That took a while, but there was no way I could get Numbuh 1's booger. Not under Numbuh Infinity's rules".

General Corrick, Hobbs, and Gordon grunted their disappointment.

Just then, the tree transformed; for he had lost his bark, leaves, and sap, and turned into the brace faced, lab coat wearing, ginger haired, 12 year old boy the people on Earth saw him as.

"Oh! Curse this human disguise!", he yelled, looking himself over. "Remind me to talk to Numbuh 33 million in the Tech. Department", said Ike, now fully aware whenever he unwillingly changed from tree to human.

Hobbs laughed at the kid who looked so out of place from the creatures he was sitting with. "And we let this idiot do the job?!"

Ike scoffed. "Says the snake who let 30 teenagers escape from this ship at one time!"

Hobbs responded by hissing, and looked as though he was going to strike the boy. But General Gordon held him down with one of his claws.

"ENOUGH!", yelled the Commander. At the sound of the anger in his voice, the four of them immediately shut their mouths. All eyes on the very old, grey owl; his expression calm, but you never know when he might snap. He took the advantage of the brief silence; to insure they were going to pay attention, he lifted one of his feet and used his giant claws to scratch the table, creating a very loud screech to make the men cringe.

Commander Zerch quickly shook his head, then turned his golden eyes to Gordon, the General in charge of discipline and punishment. "Gordon", Zerch said, now calm. "You and your guards shall get rid of the children that I know are standing outside this door. Tell them that nothing has changed, go back to work, and insure the peace and serenity of this ship. And if any resist-", he chuckled, "well, you know what to do."

Gordon nodded, pulled out a gun like weapon out of his pocket, reached the door, pulled it open, and left the room. The moment he closed the door, the sound of loud static could be heard, along with the screams of children and the sound of running footsteps. All was quiet in mere minutes. Commander Zerch chuckled once more.

"Now, back to the matter at hand. Nigel Uno".

"Like I've been saying, Commander. Let's just get rid of him!", yelled Hobbs, the hunger in his voice was undeniable.

"And like I said, Hobbs, we need him. He's the only one who can work the code module. Without him, the plan, all that we've worked for will be for nothing", insisted Ike, as he eyed the claw marks.

"We could always force him", suggested Corrick. "There must be a way to persuade him."

Hobbs glared at his fellow General. "You think he has weakness?"

"Doesn't everyone?"

"Even if he does, we don't have the time to find out what it is", said Zerch.

"I bet Gordon would have to time of his life giving Uno what he deserves", said Corrick. "But to save us a mess to clean up, why don't we just take his booger, and get rid of the brat?"

Ike's eyes widened. "Even if we did, the module isn't mobile, and we've concealed Numbuh 1 in his cell, so he can't be moved. Plus a simple booger couldn't stay fresh for that long. It'll dry up before we get it to the module."

Zerch leaned back in his throne chair. "Yes. Yes indeed."

"We could hold him here for one more week. So as not to scare the children. Wait until next Friday when we know for sure all the Earth operatives won't be on the Moonbase. Perfect time to destroy Earth, knowing nobody can stop us from taking over the precious base", said Corrick.

The Commander seemed to be contemplating this idea. The minute he grinned his signature evil grin, Corrick knew he won the boss over.

"Brilliant", said Zerch. "Corrick, go and tell Gordon to train his troops harder than ever. We have to be certain Mr. Uno stays in his cell. We can't have another escape attempt from him."

General Corrick stood up, said, "Right, sir", saluted and left the room.

Zerch continued. "Hobbs, ready your men, too. For the rest of this week, nobody comes in or goes out of this ship."

"Yes, sir", Hobbs saluted and left. Ike could feel the Commanders eyes on him and gulped.

"Except for you, Numbuh 74.239".

"Yes, sir?"

"You shall return to Earth and act as though it was just another day. Got it?"

"Y-yes, sir."

"We can't afford anymore slip ups. Now go fix your glitch."

"Yes, sir". Ike saluted, still in his human disguise, he left the room, grateful to get away from the Commander.

The once crowded lobby now had to usual 50 kids, training, and maintaining full security.

As Ike walked down the main staircase, the two children who pushed past the crowd to get to the door of the council room, ran up the stairs to meet him. Both were out of breath.

"Ike! So!? What's happening?", the girl half whispered, half yelled, still gasping for air. The boy next to her looked equally exhausted.

"Yeah! We were waiting for you, but General Gordon chased everyone away with his electric zapper", he said as he twitched two times.

Ike motioned for them to be quiet and pointed to an empty training room to the left of the lobby.

Once they were inside, checking to make sure they were alone, Ike sat down on a chair, just as the other two did. "Change of plans, guys. We have to break Numbuh 1 out tomorrow night." The siblings looked annoyed more than ever.

"I thought tonight it was happening!", yelled the girl.

"Shh! Keep your voice down, Numbuh 2 million!", Ike scolded the girl. He told them everything that was said in the meeting. He told them the idea of keeping Nigel here for another week helped a lot. Ike had secretly been planning to help Nigel escape ever since the Commander told him how he and the Generals were only using Nigel to destroy Earth, along with the adults. But Ike wasn't about to let that happen. He had grown fond of the kids that lived on the planet; he wasn't about to let it burn.

Numbuh 2 million sighed. "Okay. I guess we should tell Jerry to hold off on readying the escape pod", she said, as she brushed her red, shoulder length, curly hair behind her ear. "But we have to get Nigel out of here, Ike! We have to!".

Ever since Nigel had become friends with the siblings, and a few other kids that wanted him to escape, they've been plotting how to help him behind the Commander's and the General's backs. They knew that what they were planning was wrong, and the ragtag group decided to form a secret revolution.

"For the last time, Torah, address operatives by their codenames", said Ike.

The girl named Torah rolled her eyes. "Oh please, we don't always have to do that. Right, Twitch?", she asked her younger brother; he looked like her, with the red hair, but their eyes were different.

Twitch nodded, and twitched once. "This is really happening, huh?", he said, with worry in his voice.

Shaking his head, Ike let out a sigh. "Hopefully. If all goes according to plan. I'm not going to lie to you two. If we do get Numbuh 1 back to Earth, this may be the start of a war."

* * *

A/N- Let me know what you think! :)


	4. To the Cellar

Numbuh's 74.239, 2 million, and 3 million walked to the bunker the siblings shared. It wasn't the fanciest of all the rooms on the ship, but it fit them perfectly; a bunk bed, one trunk, and a sink.

Twitch switched out of his jeans and pulled on his pajama bottoms, grabbing a flashlight he kept under his pillow, turned it on, and put it on the floor facing up so the already dimly lit room was somewhat brighter. Getting into bed, he looked up at Torah as she kneeled down to tuck him into bed.

Even though he was 10, Twitch needed a mother figure in his life. Their parents passed away five years ago, but their mother and father decided a long time ago, the minute they realized their children had powers, that they needed somewhere besides Earth to be themselves. Thinking they were doing what they thought was best for their kids, they sent Torah and Twitch into space to join the Galactic Kids Next Door. How their parents knew about the GKND was another story.

Looking up at his sister as she pat his head, he smiled at her and twitched once. "Torah? Sing mom's song?".

"Okay", she whispered. She took in a deep breath but turned to see Ike leaning in the doorway. "Uh, beat it", she said.

Ike gave her a look that seemed to ask if she was serious. But seeing as her glaring at him wouldn't let up, he gave in. "Okay, just hurry up", he said, and walked out side of the room into the hall and leaned back so he could still hear what was going on.

He could hear Torah start to sing, but could only catch a verse, because she was singing very softly.

 _"I do believe in friendship, I believe in love, as sure as there are shooting stars up above, we do believe in harmony, in family, and good cheer, throughout the year_ ", she sang.

After a few minutes she slowly came out of her room, and quietly shut the wooden door. "Sorry it took a while. But is it clear?", she asked as they tiptoed down the hallway.

"It should be. The lobby is normally cleared by now. Although Gordon might be guarding the halls".

"We should take the secret way. Do you think the cameras are still working?".

"I don't know. Numbuh 33 million told us he'd have them shut down by now". Ike stopped walking and turned towards Torah. "How about you wake Numbuh 3 million up again? It'd help us a lot if we could get to the cellar without being seen", he said in a hushed tone. The hallways were getting darker, much to their advantage. Torah looked at her shoes, then back at him.

"I don't know. Twitch has been having more spasms lately. I'm worried he won't be able to control himself again. If he shrinks himself too much, he might stay that way permanently".

After considering this for a moment, Ike nodded and continued down the hall, past the auditorium and the training deck. "Well", he started. "What about you?", he asked without looking at her.

"Me?", she said, confused.

"Have you been trying to send Numbuh 5 the message?", he asked, stopping to peek around the corner to make sure the coast was clear, and turned a right.

"I've _been_ trying for the past few days. But I've never tried to send a memory so far away before, let alone another planet. All Numbuh 5 can see is most of what happened. I bet Numbuh Vine is having more luck than I am trying to contact Sector V."

"Doubt it", Ike said.

"Oh yeah, Mister Perfect? What about you then? Why don't you just tell Sector V when you're on Earth about all this?", asked Torah. He sensed the smug tone in her voice, which he hated. He turned to face her again.

"I already told you. Not one of the Kids Next Door knows I'm not a normal human. How do you think they would react if I showed up as a talking tree, telling them all about what the GKND really is? May as well send the missiles to blow up the planet right now".

"Oh, okay Mister Dramatic. That is if you can control your disguise", said Torah, grinning. Ike rolled his eyes and made way to the entrance to the cellar, where they keep the prisoners.

He looked for a good while that there was nobody around, which was a rare occurrence. "Okay Torah, I'm going to need you to remember this". He stared at her silver eyes, that seemed to zoom in and out, until she adjusted her eyes so they could only blink when necessary.

She nodded. "Okay. I'm recording", she said.

"Good. Let's hope Gordon isn't here. Or better yet, let's hope he is. Could give us a chance to show people just how bad a punishment can get", he said, making her giggle.

Side by side, the two operatives made their way silently down the dark, cold corridor to cell number 14. Torah made sure to capture the other past operatives turned traitors and just how much they have been starved and abused by the Generals; she shuddered at the unknown horrors that have occurred here.

Finally making it to Cell 14, they ran to the medium sized cage that held the fugitive Nigel Uno. He was sitting in the one corner, dressed in an orange jumpsuit all the prisoners wore, along with the handcuffs that were bruising his wrists. His figure was had become very skinny from lack of food and water. He looked at the two of them, under his black sunglasses he had been allowed to keep. Getting up, he slowly walked over to meet them, gripping the bars, he managed to smirk.

"It's about time you two showed up."

* * *

A/N - This was mostly just a filler chapter, but I hoped you enjoyed it nonetheless.

And yes, Twitch has the power to shrink himself and anyone else if he has contact with them. And Torah can store everything she sees in her mind and send the memory to another person so they can see it too.

If you leave a review, I'd appreciate it, and/or of you have questions and want to PM me, I'd be more than happy to answer them! :)


	5. Change Of Plans

"Change of plans, Numbuh 1", Ike began, keeping an eye out for the other prisoners to make sure they were asleep. "Zerch is enforcing punishments and the rules. I know we said we'd get you out of here tonight, but I highly doubt Hobbs will let you, me and the other three guys off this ship".

"This is just great!", whisper shouted Nigel, rattling the bars. "And to think the whole plan is going to waste! Have you seen Numbuh Infinty around? He said he would help out. If anything he needs some of my questions answered". Nigel could still remember how he found out that Numbuh 74.239 and Numbuh Infinity had planned behind his back that he was drafted into the Galactic Kids Next Door. It was their fault that he was in the scrap he was in. He had forgiven Ike for realizing he was wrong, but he still wanted to give Infinity a piece of his mind.

"Nobody has seen him since the so called "treaty". But don't worry. The plan should go over well tomorrow. I'll have to inform Numbuh 24 million to refuel the escape pod", said Ike. "It's going to be risky, but I think th-".

Torah walked next to Ike and poked him in the chest. "Wait a minute. What do you mean _three_ _guys_?", she asked, glaring at him, as she always did. "Who are you taking?".

"We discussed this", said Ike, getting annoyed that they were talking about this at the moment. "It's going to be Numbuh 1, me, and Numbuhs' 24 million, 33 million, and 274".

"Uh, Twitch and I are coming, too. We have just as much right as you nerds do", she argued. Ike looked as though he was doing his best not to shout. "You don't want me to go because I'm a girl, right?".

"Of course that's the reason! If we start fighting to get out of here, no one is going to help you if you get caught", he confessed. "You're a girl, you can't take care of yourself", he said smugly.

Torah looked shocked she didn't even care her mouth was hanging open, and stared at Ike with a look of great dislike. "Ike, you are _so_ lucky I'm recording this, because if we do get out of this alive, I'm going to watch what you just said everyday, so that I can do this". She punched him hard on the arm. What people say about girls being the weaker gender is the biggest lie in the world. Ike seemed to realize that when he grabbed his arm and rubbed his hand on the spot where she punched him. "I'm no Mary Sue".

Nigel grunted out of frustration. "Okay you two. Not sure if this is fighting or flirting, but we don't have time for this. Ike, you go to the Moonbase and tell Rachel a few new Operatives are joining the KND".

Still holding his arm, Ike turned back to Nigel. "All this is going to be a lot to take in, don't you think?"

"Better now than never", said Nigel sarcastically, leaning on the bars. "Still not sure Chad should be involved with this".

"Agreed", piped up Torah. "After everything you told me about him, he should stay in his cell for the rest of his life".

Ike scoffed at her comment. "He's one of the best Operatives in the history of the Kids Next Door. Along with Numbuh 9, the Teens Next Door has never improved without 274". Torah didn't answer, but rolled her eyes and glared at an agitated teenager that was staring at her in a way that made her feel uncomfortable. "Tomorrow, we'll give you the signal, Numbuh 1. Make sure you're wearing your boots".

"I always do. Make sure Rachel and 86 get their troops ready for what's going to happen. We can't afford anymore delays. And remember the signal".

Saluting, Ike grinned. "You got it, soldier". He turned to go, spotting the staring showdown the teen and Torah were having. Exasperated, he grabbed Torah's sleeve and pulled her towards the exit. As they got into the hall, the distant sound of footsteps made them freeze.

"At least we know the cameras are off", said Ike.

"Yeah or else we'd get the zappers".

* * *

A few minutes later the two gingers made it back to the siblings room. Grabbing the knob, Torah turned to her fellow Operative. "Just so it's clear, Twitch and I are coming with you. Nigel is my friend, and I want him out of here more than anyone".

"You can help us get him out of here, but you're not leaving this ship", said Ike; his voice full of determination.

She yet again, glared at him. "I want off this rust bucket of torture, Ike. I want to see Earth, especially when I've lived here my whole life, you kind of get tired of seeing the same old sight when you look out the windows".

"I'm not going to keep arguing about this, Torah. You've been doing your job, and when we need you again, I'll let you know".

She let out an annoyed sigh, and recognizing the signs that this conversation would keep going on all night, she decided she would be the first one to give in. "Fine. Goodnight, Mister Know It All", she said; even she couldn't stop herself from grinning.

"You too", he said. Watching him walk away, Torah realized she was still smiling and frowned immediately. Quietly, she entered the room, closed the door and locked it.

* * *

Walking up he main staircase, Ike saluted the night guards that patrolled the upper floors, made his way to the Docking Bay, spotted his own shuttle, and tried to avoid the Operatives shooting targets, practicing for future missions.

Staring around the enormous white and silver room, watching the bigger shuttles being polished. One of the operatives scrubbing the front of the ship was Bruce a.k.a Numbuh 24, 12 year old boy in charge of making sure the escape pod was up and ready for tomorrow. Making eye contact, Bruce shot Ike a thumbs up, as though he had already been informed on the plan.

Ike made it to his shuttle when he was pulled by his collar and pushed against the sliding doors. "Where do you think you're going, twig?" said a gruff voice. Whoever held him let go so he could turn around only to find Hobbs slithering in front of him, tongue popping in as out of his mouth, so that his hissing could be heard, echoing throughout the room.

"Don't you remember, serpent?", Ike gasped, rubbing his throat. "I have permission from the Commander to go back to Earth".

"Of course. But how do I know you're going back to do your job, and not just running away because you're a coward?". Ike had gotten used to Hobbs' insults and ignored that.

"If you don't believe me, you're wasting your time. Don't you have a job of your own to do? Or are you too busy stuffing your face with a sack of rats?".

Hissing louder than ever, and looking as though he were about to strike, Hobbs quickly regained himself and tried his best to maintain his composure. His long, dark skin shaking from the urge to attack the boy in front of him. "Listen you little tree root, you better hope your disguise lasts long enough or else you'll end up as wood chips for my rats to sleep on". He used his tail to poke Ike in the chest, and with one last hiss, he slithered to make sure his guards were double checking the missiles weren't being tampered with.

Before anyone else could get in his way, Ike got into his shuttle and shut the door behind him. Getting in his chair, he lifted the cover of the console so he could steer the ship. He started the engine, causing the ship to vibrate, and all the buttons on the console to blink uncontrollably. Pulling one lever, caused the platform to rise and the docking door in front of him to open. Making sure the way was clear, he pushed a button, pulled another lever and grabbing the steering wheel, the shuttle had blasted out of the bay door and into the vastness of space.

As he felt the rush fill him up, Ike quickly set the coordinates not for Earth, but or the Kids Next Door Moonbase.

* * *

Abby had never flown the SCAMPER by herself before, but she quickly got the hang of it, especially when it was her duty as Leader to learn how to do things by herself if necessary. And flying the SCAMPER solo was one of them.

It didn't take long for her to reach the landing dock of the Moonbase, for when she was getting nearer, she decreased her speed and blinked the lights to signal she was on her way for Numbuh 35 to let her in.

Seeing he got her message, the shuttle bay doors were opened and she was free to land. The minute she got the SCAMPER on the landing pad, she smiled to herself knowing she got one thing down pat. Unbuckling her seatbelt, opening the door, she jumped onto the metal floor, greeted Numbuh 35 and headed towards Numbuh 362's office.

Most of the kids on the Bridge greeted Abby now a days because they seemed to respect her as a new found leader. As she walked through the base, she saw that very few of the new cadets that were being trained were being trained by Numbuh 86, looked exhausted and plain right scared to death. Not because they were in a new place, but because of the fire and the anger that showed in Fanny's eyes and voice. Now that she had been promoted, Fanny was allowed to teach cadets in the Moonbase and not just in the Artic Training Base. She thought it would be a good idea to have them trained somewhere they would be expected to advance in skill. But so far, they only thing they improved on was their hearing, mostly from how loud she was screaming at them.

Reaching her destination, Abby knocked on the door. "Come in", she heard Rachel yell. When she walked in, the first thing Abby noticed was the amount of paper work that piled the desk. "Ah, Numbuh 5! Come and sit down". She did as she was told, while Rachel tried to get the papers under control and formed them into a neater pile than they already were.

"So, uh, what did you wanna see me about, Sir?", asked Abby.

"Right", said Rachel as she cleared her throat. "Well, Numbuh 5, as you know, I'll be turning 13 in a few days", she said, solemnly. Rachel knew a lot of the KND was sad to see her reaching the age of a teenager, but she tried her best to cover that she was distraught by the truth.

"Yes, Sir. You were one of the greats", said Abby.

"Thank you. And it's because of this that some changes have to be made. But I assure you, this change, I know for a fact is one of the right ones".

"Yes, Sir?".

"Abby. I would like to make you the new Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door". The minute she said this, Abby's mouth had gone dry. "What do you think?".

"Well, believe me, Sir, it's, it's an honor you w-want to pick me, but are you sure there aren't others who are better for it?", asked Abby, uncertainly. She knew she had what it took to be in charge of one Sector. But to be in charge of so many children all over the world? She still wasn't sure how Rachel lasted this long.

"There were a few, but Abby, you are the only person I know who has the patience, knowledge and the brains to take care of this. Need I remind you how you were the only one who knew that that horrific Mandy wasn't Numbuh 1?".

"That was common sense! I mean really! I still can't believe everyone fell for that rotten girl in the first place!", shouted Abby.

"Exactly! And you have Cree as an older sister. Even though she's part of your family, you haven't shown the slightest case of even wanting to join her side".

"Well yeah, I can take care of her easily".

Rachel nodded. "Not to mention you alone of Sector V had some of the most successful missions by yourself".

"Just lucky, I guess".

"No, Numbuh 5. You and I know you have what it takes to run this place. Sure there were others who could take this job, but I chose to speak to you first, because I know there is nobody else that I trust more than you. Because I know you could be far better than I could ever been. And who knows, one day you might even become the first of the KND to stay commissioned even when you turn 13. What do ya say, Abby?".

What should she say? What could this mean for her? Could she be like Maurice and stay one of the greats? Or would she end up like her sister and try and destroy the very organization that helped make the person she is today?

Abby looked at Rachel, and before she even opened her mouth, the alarms all over the base began to glow red and blare an obnoxiously loud siren. Rachel immediately stood up, and ran out the door with Abby running by her side. The exact alarm was the warning signal that meant an unfamiliar shuttle was approaching the Base.

As Rachel and Abby ran towards the Bridge to see the spacecraft flying toward them, Fanny and Numbuh 60 joined them, yelling controls into their walkie talkies to the operatives outside of the Base and on the Docks to ready their weapons if the unknown friend or foe was dangerous.

The closer the unidentified ship got, the more anxious every Operative got preparing to shoot the oncoming target. Rachel squinted and raised her arm in the air. Fanny nodded and yelled into her talkie. "OPEN FIRE!".

At that minute, hundreds of different condiments, lazers, and other random objects were directed at the ship and was drawing nearer to the Base. But no harm came to the ship, for it appeared that some type of shield was protecting the very outside surface.

"Numbuh 362! Nothing appears to be working!", shouted Fanny.

"Well we don't have time to try anything else", said Rachel. "BECAUSE IT'S HEADED STRAIGHT FOR US! RUN!". The ship was indeed headed for the Bridge and would smash through the glass. Everyone who didn't want to become target practice, ran out of the way. Most of the bigger kids had helped the cadets get out of harms way and shielded them, all except one cadet who was too scared he didn't think of moving. He was shaking from his bald head to his feet.

Abby, suddenly remembering another time where a bald kid needed her help but was too late to help him, made up her mind that she wouldn't let this kid down. For the exact moment she ran to push the kid out of the way, is the moment the ship crashed through the glass, sending the millions upon millions of shards everywhere, missing Abby who grabbed the little boy and pushed him aside all the while shielding him with her body.

The two landed near other children who were scared and curious at the same time as they watched the ship land on the floor, in the middle of the ruined carpet and pieces of glass. Getting up, Abby pulled the green eyed boy up, and kneeled down to his level. "You okay, kid?".

The boy, obviously shaken, looked up and shook his head yes. "Yes, ma'am". Hearing the ship's doors beginning to open, and the kids who had weapons had them directly pointed at the doors.

Fanny got in front of the crowd. "HOLD YOUR FIRE!". The doors slid open and when the person inside stepped out, there were loud gasps from everyone, shocked to see Numbuh 74.239, walking out as though nothing had really happened.

Ike looked around, and walked over to Rachel, hands in pockets. "Sorry about that Numbuh 362, but I need to talk to you at once. In private. It's about Numbuh 1".

* * *

Remember to review, or PM me if you have any questions. I'd love to answer them!


	6. Hopeful

A/N - This is basically just a short filler chapter, filled with fluff. Enjoy!

* * *

"It's called being hopeful", declared Torah as she paced about her room, trying to ignore the looks of utter annoyance from her GKND fellow operative. As he played with his screwdriver, he rolled his eyes.

"No, it's called being realistic. Which is something you need to learn", said Bruce. He had been secretly trying to fix the escape pod that was one of the few without a tracker on it. "I don't know how long it will take for me to fix it! It's not easy when I'm the only mechanic trying to get it running.

"The less people who know, the better. And don't lecture to me about being realistic, Bruce. I'm always realistic. I never hope for things, but I'm betting all my money on this one."

Bruce sighed. "Look, Numbuh 2 million", he started. Torah stopped pacing, but refused to look at him, her mind went immediately to how much her brother was succeeding at his training, that she couldn't focus on too many things, especially not with their escape plan practically falling to pieces. She refused to look at her friend, as he wiped his brow and attempted to make his voice calmer. "I just think we need more time. How much? I don't know, but I do know that even if we get the Brit out of here, it'll still lead to chaos."

Taking this into consideration, continuing to look at the floor, she let out an exasperated breath. "Don't you think I know that? I KNOW there will be a war. I KNOW what will happen. But I KNOW, that if we do get him back to Earth, teaming up with those Kids Next Door would make all of us an unstoppable force."

"That's a high expectation", said Bruce smirking.

"Like I said, I'm hopeful. I'm trying hope out for the first time", said Torah, smiling as she finally looked up at Bruce, whom she noticed had come up right beside her.

"Well it looks great on you", he said. As he looked down at her, he took into account of just how uncomfortable he was probably making her feel. Why she wasn't trying to get away from him, he didn't know.

For as long as Torah had known Bruce, from the day she had joined the GKND, being a year younger than him never let them spend too much time together let alone go on missions together. But she was told he was one of the best engineers on the ship, especially someone of his age. The group figured who better to fix their one chance of escape rather than him.

She did take into account how close he was, close enough to smell the gas coming off of him, yet close enough to see just how many freckles he had on his face. "You really need to shower", said Torah, stating the first thing that came to mind. She mentally kicked herself for it.

Bruce didn't seem to notice, especially since he felt ridiculous at how he took a chance to briefly glance at her lips. As he slowly grasped her wrist into his grip, pulling her closer, as if it were even possible, he was thankful for closing the door.

Without the threat of any interruptions, they closed their eyes, just as they slowly moved their heads closer together, both could smell the other's scent, it infatuated them.

"I-", he whispered.

"Shut up", she whispered.

The blissful moment didn't come of course, for as their noses were about to touch, the alarm for role call had begun to blare.

As the two reluctantly let go of each other, they stared, silently agreeing to meet up again later.


End file.
